


sunrise

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, Lesbian!Cress Darnel, Post-Canon, Soft Mornings, Yearning, cressder, it's a little clunky but I'll take it, they're the cutest fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: In between letumosis runs, Cress stays with Cinder on Luna to visit and help out the palace tech. On one of these visits, Cinder and Cress watch the sunrise on Luna. Soft morning fluff and plenty of yearning.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Linh Cinder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	sunrise

A whisper was trying to draw her into consciousness, and Cinder resisted, rolling over.

"Cinder, come look!" Groggily, she matched the voice to Cress's, and getting up seemed a little more tempting. 

With a sigh, Cinder blearily opened her eyes, and the petite blond came into view. She also seemed soft and tired, but her reluctantly open eyes were gleaming brightly. "Good morning." The petite girl chirped. A tangled curl of hair fell in front of her face, and Cinder felt a rush of warmth as she matched Cress's smile with one of her own.

"'Morning Cress." She replied, sitting up. 

Cress held out a cup of tea to her. Accepting it gratefully, Cinder took a sip before asking, "What are we doing?" 

Setting her own floral patterned cup on the bedside stand, Cress gestured to the grand floor to ceiling window facing Earth and met her gaze excitedly. "We're going to watch the sunrise!"

"Oh!" Cinder sat up a little straighter in eagerness. She'd heard that the sunrises, though rare, were spectacular. However, she'd never seen one herself, always either too busy or too tired. But here she was, admittedly half asleep, but hanging in there.

Cress climbed up onto the bed and settled herself next to the other girl, drawing the blankets around her. Cinder felt a deep pang of affection and longing, and tried to content herself with sneaking looks at her lovely heart-shaped face, curious eyes, sweet pink lips, and curling unbrushed hair. Flyaways from her hair caught the light, making something of a halo around her head. Cinder longed to pat them down, just to see if the rebellious strands would pop up again.

"How was your sleep?" Cinder started as the admired turned her head. 

"Besides interrupted?" She joked, and Cress rolled her eyes and grinned. 

Both of them could sense the early morning fuzz between them, and they were content to watch the window in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence and their tea. 

When Cress reached over to take Cinder's hand and point out the window, the young queen, caught totally unprepared, had a moment of panic. All her senses focused on her hand, her left hand. But if Cress had any reaction to the fact she was holding a cyborg hand, she didn't show it. Cinder thought back to the previous conversations she'd had with Cress about her cyborgness- ones that always ended with Cress telling her that while she was different she was by no means lesser, and though she was 36.28% cyborg she was 100% human.

"Humanity isn't a measure of how much flesh your body is made up of." Cress had replied when Cinder tried to argue. "It's your capacity to feel, love, and think freely. Not to walk on two legs of skin and bone."

A feeling of acceptance and clarity mixed with a good amount of loving emotions had come over her, and if Tressa hadn't walked in that moment, Cinder was certain she would've either cried or kissed her.

"Look!" Cress tapped her friend's shoulder, and they both looked over to see a halo of light began to peak over the Earth. 

The Sun began to crest, rays making brilliant golden points as stunning hues of yellows, oranges, and gold began to cascade over the Blue Planet. Moments later, the star of the show made a blinding appearance. Cinder saw her own awe mirrored in the fair girl's face.

Once the Sun had taken its full place in the sky, Cress scooted closer. Looking sleepy, she tucked into Cinder's side. Instinctively she put an arm around her, feeling acutely aware of how every breath lifted the small girl's frame, and how Cinder's own arm rose with them. Cress' light pink nightgown made her appear harmless and defenseless, but to Cinder, Cress's kind heart was tougher than almost anyone else she knew. Her gentleness rounded out Cinder's harsh edges, just as she grounded Cress and kept her from living in her head for too long. Cinder smiled to herself, thinking about how the lovely girl in her arms brought out the best in her, as well as feelings she'd never felt before.

Longing filled Cinder as she looked down, and she would’ve been content to watch her sleep for hours, but exhaustion was pulling. Sliding down from sitting position, Cinder curled around Cress and dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr, @/asmileyoucouldbottle! Also if anyone ever posts a cressder fic *please* tag me <3 I just love them


End file.
